Ton passé et notre futur
by Kanna-TaiyoukouSen
Summary: Notre petit groupe de voyageur arrive dans un monde bien étrange, mais pourtant pas inconnu à notre ninja national. Pourquoi un tel changement, qui sont ces personnes? Elle est belle la vie quand on reviens à nos 15ans pas vrai? Chapitre 2 en lignes :D
1. Arrivez dans un nouveau monde

Héhéhé, je suis contannnnnnnteeeee c'est ma première fanfic sur TRC et j'espère franchement que vous allez aimer, j'ai eu le tilte de faire cette histoire après avoir regarder un épisode de la saison 2 x)

Bref j'espère franchement que vous allez aimer, me frapper pas s'il vous plait je sais que c'est assez (...) mauvais, mais soyez indulgent et désolé d'avance pour les fautes de français ToT

Je tiens également à remercier ma Power Beta Lectrice Lyra64 =D \o/

* * *

Nouveau voyage, nouveau monde et pourtant toujours la même routine pour nos voyageurs, bien qu'ils vivent toujours de nouvelles expérience dans les mondes visités.

Notre petit groupe est composé de Sakura, princesse à la recherche de ses souvenirs, de son chevalier servant Shaolan, d'un grand blondinet, magicien originaire du pays de Celès nommé Fye, d'un ninja venant tout droit du Japon féodal (et qui aboie plus qu'il ne mord), Kurogane et enfin de leur petit guide touristique (sans qui passer de monde en monde serait impossible), Mokona.

Ils venaient de quitter le pays de Rekord où ils avaient encore trouvé une plume.

Comme à chaque fois, après avoir quitté le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ils arrivent dans un nouveau monde, sans savoir pourquoi quelque chose était différent, étrange même...

* * *

**Narrateur Fye.

* * *

**

Encore un nouveau monde qui s'offre à nous et je suis heureux de voir que ce n'est pas le mien.

Comme chaque fois, Mokona nous a fait atterrir en catastrophe, ce qui lui vaut de se faire gronder par Kuro-chan. Je souris sans vraiment faire attention à eux, plus occupé à scruter l'endroit où nous sommes. C'est beau, tellement beau : tout est vert et il y a plusieurs cerisiers qui sont en fleurs, juste à côté d'une sorte de petit étang. Magnifique, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire le monde dans lequel nous avons atterri, bien que ce que nous voyons ne soit en fait que le jardin d'une grande demeure. Comme j'aimerais y vivre, tout est tellement relaxant, et tout d'un coup je n'entends plus Kurogane crier après Mokona.

Je le regarde et je me fige tout comme lui et comme le sont déjà Shaolan et la princesse, je me frotte les yeux pour vérifier que je n'ai pas une hallucination, mais non juste en face de moi se trouve un Kurogane de maximum une quinzaine d'années ayant un peu de mal avec ses habits devenus trop grands. Mon dieu même sous cette apparence qu'il est beau, il faut dire je me retiens de ne pas lui sauter dessus ou lui faire une remarque - surtout en voyant le regard qu'il me lance. Je me regarde donc et me fige : moi aussi j'ai " rajeuni " et j'ai également une quinzaine d'années. Cela correspond à l'époque où j'avais les cheveux longs. Je me fige. J'ai peur. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, je ne veux pas revenir à cette époque maudite...

Pourtant, malgré ma peur, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire quand je tends le bras vers Kurogane, pour lui dire quelque chose et que je remarque mes vêtements également devenus beaucoup trop grands pour moi.

Tout d'un coup, nos regards se tournent vers les enfants pour voir Shaolan tout paniqué courir vers la princesse qui elle semble trouver la situation très amusante. Tout deux doivent avoir sept ou huit ans maximum.

- Princesse Sakura, vous vous sentez bien?

- Oui merci beaucoup Shaolan-kun. De plus cette situation est amusante, tu ne trouves pas?

- Neeee Mokona, tu sais ce qui s'est passé toi ? Pourquoi on dirait qu'on est tous redevenus enfants ?

- Mokona ne sait pas, mais Mokona sent une plume de Sakura dans ce monde et une autre grande source de magie.

- Hé bien, au moins c'est une bonne chose qu'il y ait une plume ici, pas vrai Kuro-pii?

Rien, aucune réaction. Je me retourne donc vers Kurogane qui est resté en retrait. Il ne parle pas et ne bouge même pas, il ne fait que fixer un point. Quand je regarde dans la même direction que lui, je vois un femme, tellement belle, avec de longs cheveux noirs, et un visage tellement doux. Je remarque qu'elle fixe également Kuro tan droit dans les yeux puis, sans que personne ne comprenne rien, elle s'approche doucement, se met juste devant lui et le prend dans ses bras avant de se mettre à pleurer. Kurogane fait pratiquement sa taille, peut-être est-il à peine plus petit, et j'entends la femme dire, entre quelques sanglots :

- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir mon fils ! Si tu savais comme j'ai prié pour te revoir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Viens entre, il faut que toi et tes amis vous changiez, les vêtements que vous portez sont bien trop grands pour vous. Je suis sûre que ton père sera fou de joie à l'idée de te revoir ! Venez je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Et là, encore une fois, je ne comprends rien : cette femme serait la mère de Kuro-pon ? Enfin ce n'est finalement pas très étonnant, vu que tous deux sont d'une grande beauté. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander à quoi ressemble son père...

J'entends simplement le ninja prononcer un petit « oui » presque inaudible, on dirait qu'il n'en revient pas. Elle lui attrape la main et tous deux commencent à marcher. Sans poser plus de questions, nous les suivons, essayant de ne pas faire tomber nos vêtements pour ne pas nous retrouver entièrement nus - bien que voir Kurogane perdre tous ses habits ne m'aurait pas dérangé...Et là, comble de tout, je rougis. Et pas un petit rouge qui ne se voit pas, non un bon gros rouge que la mère de Kuro-wanwan remarque très bien ! Je la vois faire un petit sourire malicieux, ce qui ne présage rien de bon pour la personne à qui est destiné ce sourire... et là, en l'occurrence, eh bien il s'agit de moi !

Une fois devant les chambres, elle en montre une pour Sakura juste à côté de celle de Shaolan puis, arrivée devant une chambre, elle s'arrête et je vois Kurogane entrer sans rien dire. Elle me regarde ensuite et me dit avec un grand sourire :

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de partager la chambre de Kurogane ? Tu verras, elle est très grande. Et surtout, fais comme chez toi.

- Ou...Oui madame**,** je bégaye difficilement, le rouge aux joues encore une fois, tout en évitant soigneusement son regard.

**- **Allons allons, ne te mets pas dans un tel état ! Elle sourit, se penche à mon oreille et murmure. Prends bien soin de Kurogane s'il te plait. Il a beau jouer les grands garçons, je crois qu'il est troublé en ce moment.

Puis elle me fait un simple signe de la main en partant, avant que je n'aie pu réagir. J'en ai marre. Tous ça ne me ressemble pas. Pourquoi je me mets dans de tels états ? Pourquoi je réagis de façon aussi immature ? Peut-être...parce que je suis revenu à l'âge de l'insouciance, parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser comme le gamin que je suis devenu.

Je soupire et je rentre dans la chambre, pour voir Kurogane en boule dans un coin. Je vais me poser sur le seul grand lit de la pièce (enfin « lit », c'est plutôt un futon très grand) et le regarde.

Aucun de nous ne parle. Après de longues minutes, quelqu'un toque à la porte et entre sans même attendre une réponse. C'est la mère de Kuro-chan, c'est bizarre. Parfois je l'appelle par son prénom et d'autre fois par un surnom que je prends tellement de plaisir à inventer avec l'aide de Mokona.

Je reporte très rapidement mon attention sur sa mère qui me sourit encore. Elle est tellement belle ! je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai déjà dit et combien de fois je le redirai, mais comment ne pas la trouver belle, douce et gentille ? J'aurais tellement aimé avoir un mère comme elle... Elle pose des vêtements sur le lit et puis, juste à côté, un grand katana tout simplement magnifique et un bâton de magicien faisant ma taille. Elle se retourne ensuite vers Kurogane, me tournant le dos, et dit d'une voix qui se veut douce et pourtant remplie de tristesse :

- Kurogane, une fois que tu te seras changer, ton père aimerait te voir. Je pense que tu sais où le trouver, même après tout ce temps pas vrai ?

- Hm.

- Quant à toi, Fye, commence-t-elle en se retournant vers moi, j'espère que cesvêtements seront dignes d'un prince du royaume de Celès, termine-elle en sortant.

Comment le sait-elle? Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, je ne l'ai jamais fait paraître non plus, alors comment le sait-elle ? Et sans que je n'aie rien vu Kurogane est à côté de moi, en train de retirer ses vêtements pour mettre les nouveaux. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il me répond d'une voix complètement absente, comme s'il était là sans être là :

**- **Ma mère était prêtresse. Il s'arrête pour lâcher un petit rire ironique et rajoute : Enfin... « était », je devrais plutôt dire « est », vu qu'elle est de nouveau là. Elle a la capacité de voir des choses dans ses rêves.

- Ha bon? Comme ta princesse Tomoyo alors?

- Mouais.

- Dis, Kurogane, pourquoi tu as dit « était » à la place de « est » et pourquoi ta mère parle comme si elle ne t'avait pas vu depuis des années? D'ailleurs on est où?

Je le regarde attentivement, détaillant son corps, ses gestes, les expressions de son visage. Puis je me remets à regarder son corps le plus discrètement possible, même aussi jeune il devait bien faire une ou deux têtes de plus que moi et était déjà passablement musclé. Il est désormais en sous-vêtement (à mon plus grand plaisir) et quand il regarde les habits que sa mère lui avait préparés, il soupire en lisant un petit mot sur la pile que je n'avais pas remarqué. Il y est écrit « Fais toi beau pour revoir ton père, après tout le prince de Suwa doit être présentable non ? ». Alors lui aussi faisait partit de la noblesse, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais savoir cela me rassure, comme si désormais nous étions vraiment accessibles l'un à l'autre. Et pendant que je me plonge dans mes pensés, Kurogane a changé de sous-vêtement et je n'ai rien vu. Je suis dégoûté. Oui, moi Fye je suis dégoûté de ne pas avoir pu voir les partis intimes de Kuro-chan. Puis tout en mettant ses nouveaux vêtements, il répond vaguement à mes questions :

- Fye, bienvenue cher moi.

- Chez toi? C'est le palais de la princesse Tomoyo, le monde où tu voulais revenir?

Et la, vision de rêve, Kurogane torse nu, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre éclairé par la douce lumière du soleil, un micro sourire sur les lèvres, me dit en regardant par la fenêtre :

- Non, nous sommes dans mon vrai chez moi, celui qui m'a vu naître, qui a vu ma famille et toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais mourir, qui a été témoin du plus grand changement chez moi, et également celui où je suis devenu un ninja aux ordres de la princesse Tomoyo. Il marque une courte pause, se retourne vers moi et ouvre en grand les bras et dis ironiquement :

- Fye, bienvenue dans la contrée de Suwa, entièrement dévastée alors que je n'avais même pas une douzaine d'années.

Hein? Non franchement il faut m'expliquer ! Je comprend de moins en moins ce qu'il se passe ! Bon, d'abord, la famille de Kuro-puu est morte. Mais alors comment cela se fait-il que sa mère soit là, devant nous, aujourd'hui? Fye arrête de penser, tu te fais du mal... De plus, Kuro-carasu à beaucoup parler en une seule fois et surtout il me dit pratiquement son passé comme ça, comme si il me criait dessus. Il revient vers moi pour continuer de s'habiller et son style de m'étonne pas vraiment, du noir comme toujours, un pantalon noir, des bottes noires... Ha il a toute de même une chemise blanche qui en passant lui va à merveille et par dessus un gilet très long noir (1). Et là je remarque le détail qui tue, un anneau est posé sur le futon, il le prend et...Se le met à l'oreille gauche? Je savais pas que Kuro-Kuro portait ce genre de chose, ça le rend encore plus beau et ça lui donne un air encore plus rebelle, c'est incroyable en même pas une demi-journée je n'arrête pas de répéter que sa mère est belle et que lui est bien plus que beau. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une petite adolescente toute excitée devant une idole (2). Je sens alors quelque chose percuter le haut de ma tête et bien que ce n'ait pas été très fort je mets mes deux main à l'endroit qui a été percuté avant de relever la tête pour voir le visage de Kurogane à quelque millimètre du mien. Il tient son katana par le fourreau, signe qu'il m'afrappé avec le manche. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et à ce moment je suis comme hypnotisé, il pourrait me demander n'importe quoi je le ferais du moment qu'il me laisse continuer à regarder ses yeux, mais très rapidement il me met une petite pichenette sur le front et me dit avec un sourire :

- Il faudrait penser à t'habiller tu crois pas abrutit de mage? Alors arrête de rêvasser et dépêche toi de rejoindre les gamins et l'autre boule de poile blanche, entendu, princesse?

Et au moment ou j'allais lui répondre il sort de la chambre me laissant seul.

J'ai dû rater un épisode c'est pas possible autrement, notre Kuro-Kuro national qui réagit de cette manière et là...Je viens de réaliser qu'il m'a appelé « princesse », je ressemble pas tant que ça à une fille.

Je lâche donc un long soupir et m'habille. Les vêtements que sa mère m'a donnés sont vraiment beaux, assez semblable à ma tenue blanche à la différence qu'elle fait plus princière et décontracté, de couleur bleu clair.

Ils ont aussi de grosse parties en laine que j'adore tellement, bleues également, mais foncé.

Une fois habillé, je sors de la chambre pour aller voir les enfants, mais au moment où je vais toquer à leur porte, une voix m'arrête dans mon élan. Je me tourne donc pour voir que c'est la mère du Kurogane qui m'a appelé. Elle me demande de la suivre, car elle aimerait parler avec moi et je la suis sans rien dire jusque dans le jardin, où elle me conduit devant une sorte de temple et s'assoit sur la petite terrasse très rapidement suivi de moi.

Je la trouve mystérieuse, tout ici m'intrigue, peut-être que c'est parce que tout ici est en quelque sorte relié à la personne que j'aime... Oui je le dis et j'en suis fier : j'aime Kurogane et depuis longtemps. J'étais peut-être juste un peu trop lâche pour me l'avouer...

J'attends donc sans rien dire qu'elle prenne la parole et quand elle le fait je me tends sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, pourtant sa voix est douce, je ressens qu'elle ne me veux aucun mal, mais je me sens mal alaise et quand j'entends ce qu'elle a à me dire je comprend pourquoi.

- Fye, j'aimerais que tu me parles de Kurogane.

- Comment ça ? je réponds, interloqué par une telle question.

- Oui, de comment il est, ce qu'il fait, que tu me parles de votre voyage. Je te demande cela, car je sais que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir véritablement me répondre. Sakura et Shaolan le voient plus comme un grand frère ou comme un père et je sais aussi qu'il se comporte différemment avec toi qu'avec eux. Alors tu es d'accord?

Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est différent quand nous nous retrouvons seulement tous les deux...

Je lui fais donc un signe oui de la tête et je commence tout d'abord par lui raconter le début de notre voyage, donc notre arrivé chez Yuko lorsque nous avons tous du lui donner une compensation.

Je lui parle de la réticence qu'a eu Kuro à lui céder son katana et je m'arrête quand je l'entends rire pour me retourner vers elle.

- Désolée Fye, c'est juste que ça m'aurait étonnée qu'il ne rechigne pas à le donner à Yuko, il y tient beaucoup tu sais.

Elle a un beau rire, j'aimerais bien aussi entendre le sien une fois, l'entendre rire et pas crier sur quelqu'un. Juste une fois, et sans même m'en rendre compte je me perd dans mes pensés et sa mère a dû le remarquer vu qu'elle s'approche de moi pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et soudain je me bloque comme si on m'avait mis sur pause, j'ouvre grand les yeux, la fixe et au bout de plusieurs seconde qui me paraissent des heures, j'arrive enfin à articuler quelque chose.

- Vous êtes sérieuse?

- Oui, c'est ça qu'il faut faire si tu veux le faire rire, ça à toujours marché donc pourquoi ne pas essayer... ?

- Mais...Je sais pas...C'est quand même un peu...

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis rouge tomate et je bégaye ce qui la fait encore rire, il faut dire que je ne pourrais jamais faire « ça » à Kuro, j'ai beau être frivole il y a tout de même des limites surtout avec lui.

Et pourtant...Croyez moi quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir tué par lui. Après cela je continue de lui parler de notre voyage en lui disant tout ce que je peux même si je sais que je ne pourrai pas lui dire certaines choses, même à elle.

Même si je sais déjà qu'elle sait que j'aime Kurogane, c'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé de lui parler de lui, car elle sait que je suis très impliqué quand ça le touche...

* * *

Yaya-Chan: ENFINNNN finiiiii

Kuro: Ouais enfin...A ta place j'en serais pas trop fier vu le torchon que ta pondu.

Yaya-Chan: Je peux pas pondre je suis pas une poule Kuro-Baka :(

Kuro: C'est KU-RO-GA-NE même et surtout pour toi Baka-Fanfikeuse.

Fye: Bon je suis tout à l'honneur dans ce chapitre on dirait (étoile dans les yeux)mouhahahaha, bref, à toute mes FanGirl chérie seriez vous assez aimable pour laisser des Reviews à une incapable comme elle?

Yaya-Chan: Ouaiiiin Fye s'y met aussi.

Kuro: A la place de faire la débile tu avais pas des notes de bas de page à mettre toi?

Yaya-Chan: ...Heu...Si xD

(1) Pour les personnes voulant voir correctement les vêtements de nos personnage voilà le lien, il faudra juste retirer les espaces. Http :/ .v4 . /a09/ xx-fye-yume-xx /pics/ 2632668612 _small_2.j pg

(2) Au japons les idoles sont d jeune talents de la chanson et ou de la télé.


	2. Ce n'est qu'un rêve?

Mouhahahahaha enfin le chapitre 2 est en lignes *_*

Donc bon, avant tout je tien à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont mit des reviews et je suis vraiment contente que ma fanfic vous plaise.

J'ai également remarquer que j'avais fait une grooooooosse bêtise en écrivant le chapitre 1. C'est que après le monde bibliothèque normalement la team Tsubasa arrive directement à Tokyo ou Fye deviens un vampire. Donc voilà (dire que j'aurais pu faire Fye en vampire ToT). Bref je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment important ou pas vraiment, mais je m'excuse quand même si cela dérange quelqu'un xD

J'aimerais aussi faire une rapide dédicace au trois premières personnes (et les seuls pour le moment aussi xD) à m'avoir mit des reviews

**Samanga:** Comme t'es la premières à avoir commenter ma fanfic, bas je vais commencer avec toi. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire il ma vraiment fait plaisir par contre. Faudra attendre pour savoir pourquoi un âge spécial et pas un autre ainsi que pour savoir se qui fait rire notre bon Kuro-Toutou. De plus ton commentaire ma beaucoup aider et je fais plus attention désormais ^o^

**VampireShinobie:** A-RI-GA-TOOOOO GOZAIMASHITA. Heureuse tu que aime mon histoire, par contre évite les vous tu peux me tutoyer tu sais même dans un commentaire T_T =D

**Lyra64:** Lyra...Ma Lyly. Ma Best Of Beta Lectrice Forever j'espère xD. Je sais je t'en fais baver avec mes fautes, mais promis je retiens tout ce que tu me dis. Tu vas voir un jour (très bientôt j'espère .) je te passerais un chapitre sans fautes è.é

* * *

**Narrateur Kurogane.**

**

* * *

**

J'ai du mal à y croire, je dois être en train de rêver, il n'y a aucune autre solution.

Je l'ai vu mourir. Sous mes yeux, je n'ai pas rêvé de ce moment, je l'ai bien vu se faire transpercer par un sabre... et pourtant elle est là devant moi. Allez savoir si c'est le fait de la revoir qui me rend aussi...Heureux? Bas ce n'est pas si grave que cela en fin de compte, elle est là et c'est tout ce qui m'importe, même si ce n'est qu'un rêve, même s'ils sont tous là et surtout lui, ce blondinet insupportable, celui qui me donne toujours de stupides surnoms, celui dont j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas me passer. C'est étrange que je me mette même à rêver de lui. J'ai toujours rêvé de revoir ma famille en vie, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il fait partie de mes songes, lui, les gamins et Mokona d'ailleurs.

Mais il n'est plus temps de penser. Une fois habillé et sorti de la chambre, je me dirige où je m'entraînais tous les jours avec mon père. Il sera la-bas je le sais, il y est toujours quand je rêve, alors pourquoi pas cette fois ? Allez savoir finalement ce n'est peut-être pas si important que cela et pour le moment il y a plus urgent.

Car il est la juste devant moi, celui qui m'a tout appris, celui à qui j'ai toujours voulu ressembler, celui qui est mon géniteur et le souverain de Suwa, mon père qui me regarde, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'était pas mort, comme si l'on s'était vu simplement ce matin.

Mais c'est un rêve, d'ailleurs pourquoi je n'arrête pas de dire ça, c'est absurde après tout. Comme si de rien n'était, il fonce droit sur moi et je me défends comme toujours, un entrainement surprise comme il sait si bien les faire, un combat commence alors. Mais je sais qu'il va gagner, après tout il est le meilleur, plus fort que tout le monde...Alors, pourquoi est-il mort ?

Voyant que je pense plus que je ne me concentre, il en profite pour me faire tomber en pointant son katana sous ma gorge. Toujours ce sourire, toujours cette manière de me dire que tout va bien même quand tout va mal.

Il range son arme et s'assoit à côté de moi,

Je l'imite rapidement.

- Tu es plus lent que d'habitude, tu n'es pas concentré. Et pourtant, tu sais que cela pourrait être fatale. À quoi penses-tu donc mon fils?

- Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Comme d'habitude, dans très peu de temps tout va disparaitre et je me réveillerai dans une autre dimension avec les gamins, la boule de poile et ce stupide mage.

- Ha bon? Et pourquoi tout cela ne serait-il qu'un rêve?

- Quel stupide question, j'ai vu ma mère mourir et tu es aussi mort changé en pierre. Un mort ne revient pas à la vie, c'est comme ça même si ça fait mal, même si on aimerait changer cela, ce n'est pas possible.

- Mais, qui a décrété que nos âmes étaient mortes? Un corps peut mourir, mais si l'âme vit alors rien n'est encore perdu.

Sans même lui donner une réponse, je me lève afin de me tourner vers lui et de pointer mon katana dans sa direction. Il comprend, il a toujours compris. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été comme lui, je n'aurais jamais pu être comme lui, nous étions et nous sommes toujours tellement différents que même en faisant tout mon possible je n'aurais pu lui ressembler que physiquement. C'est peut-être ça qui me fait mal au final, mais pas le temps de rêver plus longtemps il est déjà debout et nous commençons à nous battre de toutes nos forces. J'ai beau être dans la peau d'un gamin d'une quinzaine d'année, je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai appris tout au long de mes voyages. Et là je me dis que peut-être, j'aurais une chance de le battre.

Le temps passe et très rapidement il se met à faire noir. Je n'aime pas la nuit, c'est toujours le soir que tout disparaît et que je me réveille, quand je vais me coucher. Mais mon père a la brillante idée de me rappeler qu'il se fait tard et que si nous ne rentrons pas très rapidement tout le monde va s'inquiéter.

De retour là où nous vivons je lui dis que je vais prendre un bain et je me dirige vers une sorte de petite cabane pouvant tout de même accueillir entre quatre et six personnes et nous servant de salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur je retire tous mes vêtements et entre dans l'eau pour me détendre. J'aime le calme, il n'y a que dans mes songes que je peux être comme cela, j'avais oublié cette sensation de bien-être, de ne pas se sentir coupable, de ne plus avoir besoin d'être encore et toujours le plus fort et alors que je m'apprête à fermer les yeux j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre timidement. J'ouvre donc seulement un œil pour voir qui vient me déranger. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné de voir cette abruti de mage qui semble assez...Embarrassé? Étrange, ça ce lui ressemble pas du tout. Je me décide donc à l'aider en disant le plus naturellement que je peux :

- J'imagine que tu es ici pour me demander quelque chose, je t'écoute.

- Ha, heu... Il déglutit, prend une grande inspiration et parvient à articuler. Je peux venir prendre mon bain avec toi?

- Hm, si tu veux.

Tout content, contant il entre donc, ferme la porte derrière lui, se déshabille et enfin entre dans la baignoire avec moi. Il se met à l'autre bout loin de moi et je le regarde d'un air sceptique. Il doit sûrement me préparer un mauvais coup j'en suis sûr et certain. Le temps passe et aucun de nous deux ne dit rien, s'installe alors un silence pesant et il prend finalement la parole.

- Kurogane...

Je tilt à mon nom, en général pour qu'il le dise en entier il doit s'être passé quelque chose, je le fixe tout en l'invitant à continuer par mon silence.

- Shaolan-kun m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à Rekbord, enfin quand il avait lu le livre...

- Continue!

- Je suis désolé, j'en ai parlé avec ta mère et...Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait, mais que tout ce qui se passait ici était bien réelle. Que nous nous trouvions bel et bien à Suwa, mais que...

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse? Je te l'ai déjà dit serte d'une autre façon, mais finalement c'est toujours la même chose. On vit pour mourir un jour, ma famille est morte, point barre.

Je réalise ce que je viens de dire et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regretter en voyant l'expression du visage de ce stupide mage. Il se reproche quelque chose lui aussi et en disant cela j'ai dû lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir, pourtant il me regarde en souriant encore une fois. Avec se sourire que je méprise tant et là tout d'un coup, je sens l'éponge qui est sous ma main. Je la saisis donc et la lance sur Fye qui n'a rien vu et qui se la prend en pleine figure.

Je rajoute également simplement en fermant les yeux et en faisant tomber ma tête en arrière.

- C'est inutile de ruminer sur le passé. Un homme doit savoir vivre dans le présent et regarder vers le futur. Souviens-t-en , on ne ramène pas un mort à la vie.

- Tu as raison Kuro-tan, comme toujours tu es le meilleur pour dire ce qu'il faut dire.

Hm. S'il pense que je n'ai pas remarqué c'est qu'il est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Toujours avec ce foutu masque, cette foutue petite voix, ces foutues petites mimiques qu'il a et qui ont le don de m'horripiler. J'aurais aimé moi aussi ramener ramenez les morts à la vie. Qui n'a jamais fait ce voeu après tout ? C'est ce qui nous rend faible, l'attachement. Car, les gens auxquels on s'attache deviennent notre faiblesse, il suffit qu'ils soient en danger pour commencer à faire n'importe quoi. Et une fois qu'ils ne sont plus là on perd le contrôle, je le sais, car je l'ai vécu et plus jamais je ne veux que quelque chose comme cela se reproduise. Je commence à laisser doucement mon esprit vagabonder çà et là de mes souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux en oubliant oublient complètement la présence de Fye, grave erreur de ma part d'ailleurs.

Quand je reviens de mes songes, je redresse un peu la tête pour me retrouver à quelque centimètre du visage du blondinet qui sourit souriait malicieusement et avant que je n'aie vraiment pu réaliser quelque chose ce c******n de mage pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et bien que la colère monte en moi, petit à petit je prends le temps de savourer ses lèvres, car dieu seul sait à quel point elles sont douces. Je m'apprête à bouger après quelque simple secondes, mais il se lève, prend une serviette et avant de sortir me regarde avec un grand sourire...Un vrai?

- C'est pour m'avoir appelé princesse Kuro-pii, car tout le monde sait que la princesse et le prince s'embrassent toujours.

- Tu vas voir espèce de...!

Trop tard. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de terminer ma phrase il est déjà sorti en claquant la porte derrière lui et moi, bah moi je me retrouve là tout seul comme un con.

Je me rassois rassis alors en soupirant et en posent deux doigts sur mes lèves, me remémorent le goût de celles du blond avec un petit sourire.

Sans même me douter que coller derrière la porte il a la même réaction que moi...

Une fois lavé, les idées remises en place et les nerfs calmés, je sors sortis de la salle de bain habillé normalement.

Je quitte le domaine sans aucune envie de rentrer pour revoir Fye, le fait qu'il m'ait embrassé ne me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire. Non ce qui me gène c'est qu'il l'ait est fait pour s'amuser et se moquer de moi sans penser une seul seconde à ce que je pouvais ressentir. La vie est injuste, le destin est cruel et moi je suis qu'un ninja qui s'énerve pour rien tout seul assis devant la rivière comme un con parce qu'il a les boules à cause d'une asperge blonde.

J'en ai assez, c'en s'en est vraiment trop et si c'est vraiment un rêve alors...Non je raconte n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas un rêve et je le sais depuis le début. Depuis que la boule de neige à dit qu'il y a une plume dans ce monde. J'essaye juste de fuir ce que je ne veux pas comprendre.

Oui, moi, Kurogane, grand ninja, je veux fuir la réalité, que peut-être en fait mes parents ne sont pas morts, que peut-être je n'aurai aurais pas le courage de repartir, que peut-être tout ce qui s'est passé une fois se repassera sans doute.

Je me couche dans l'herbe les bras derrière la tête en regardant le ciel dans lequel se dessine sûrement des centaines d'étoiles. Je ne prends pas vraiment la peine de les compter, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire en même temps. Il se fait tard je le sais, mon père va sûrement s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas tout de suite, mais ce n'est pas très grave. Il sait qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver. J'ai un peu de peine à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé mon apparence d'avant et je me demande bien comment cela ce fait, c'est la première fois que cela arrive, pourtant des mondes étranges on en a vu. Entre le fait d'être dans un jeu vidéo, dans un monde plus que futuriste avec un nom d'oiseau et j'en passe. Piffle, le sosie de la princesse Tomoyo et les mots qu'elle m'avait dit à propos de la princesse, la vraie, la mienne. « Maintenant, il sera capable de comprendre ce qu'est la vraie force. » La vraie force? Quelle est-elle vraiment, consiste-elle a protéger les gens que l'on aime, savoir éviter le combat quand il n'est pas utile, pouvoir s'arrêter avant de tuer ?

Lui le sait, il l'a toujours su je le sais et surtout, il me l'a toujours appris, mais avec le temps je suis devenu avare de force brute et physique.

Quand ils sont morts j'ai perdu de vu tout ce qui était important, tout ce qui est important aujourd'hui encore, car rien n'a vraiment changé. Mais cette fois c'est différent, j'ai appris, je crois, et je ne compte pas oublier, pas encore une fois, je les protégerai tous encore et encore, même si je dois mourir, même si je dois laisser ma fierté de côté plus jamais je n'oublierai ce qui est vraiment important.

- Je savais que tu serais ici, tu n'as vraiment pas changé.

Je me redresse et tourne la tête pour voir ma mère.

Elle n'a plus l'air malade, pourtant elle est toujours aussi blanche, aussi blanche que lui.

Je souris à cette pensée, j'ai vraiment tout pris de mon père il faut dire.

Je la regarde s'asseoir à côté de moi et commence à la fixer comme pour me rassurer, me dire qu'elle est bien là, que c'est bien elle et non le fruit de mon imagination.

Je la sens poser sa main sur ma tête et tout d'un coup je me sens fatigué, très fatigué, trop peut-être pour que ce soit normal. Ma tête est lourde, mes paupières se ferment d'elles-même et je me sens tomber sans pouvoir m'arrêter, le sommeil me gagne et j'ai peur. Peur de me réveiller dans un autre monde, peur qu'elle ne soit plus là quand j'aurai ouvert ses yeux aussi. Pourtant, je me sens tellement bien, apaisé, serein comme je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps, c'est agréable, j'oublie tout, pourquoi je suis ici, notre voyage pour en arriver là, les plumes et notre recherche pour les retrouver. Mais je les oublie aussi eux, tout doucement, Mokona, Sakura, Shaolan et à la place de m'endormir avec le visage de Fye, je m'endors avec celui de ma mère et de mon père. Quel soulagement, pouvoir de nouveau rêver d'eux vivants et non morts, ne plus penser à cette nuit ou Suwa a disparu.

Tout est blanc, j'ai l'impression que je me trouve sur un nuage ou dans de la neige. Pourtant, quelque chose me chauffe le visage, je cherche donc par instinct la couverture, mais ne la trouvant pas je mets simplement mon bras devant mes yeux avant d'en ouvrir un pour voir où je suis. Des arbres, une rivière, je suis au même endroit qu'hier, là où je me suis endormi.

Je regarde donc tout autour de moi pour voir que ma mère à dormi ici elle aussi, je m'en veux un peu finalement, si je n'étais pas venu elle aurait dormi à la maison. Il faut que je la réveille pour que l'on rentre, tout le monde doit se demander où nous sommes passés.

Je m'approche d'elle, la secoue doucement et je la vois ouvrir doucement les yeux pour me sourire. J'aime ses sourires, ils me rassurent et je me sens en sécurité.

- Ohayo, Okaa-san.

- Ohayo, Haganemaru.

Haganemaru, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom. Je doute même que la princesse Tomoyo le connaisse après tout. La première fois que l'on s'est vu je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Kurogane. J'ai dit à tout le monde qu'il s'agissait de mon nom, pourquoi? Je ne sais pas vraiment, peut-être pour être encore plus comme mon père.

Je l'aide à se lever et lui propose de rentrer ce qu'elle accepte sans problème, cela ne lui ressemble pourtant pas de s'éloigner de cette façon de la demeure. Je me risque alors à lui poser une question qui me brule la langue depuis notre arrivée.

- Ne Okaa-san, je me demandais si...

- Si j'étais encore malade?

- Hai.

- Non, la maladie avait contaminé mon corps pas mon âme.

Je suis soulagé qu'elle ne soit plus malade, je vais enfin la voir en bonne santé. Heureuse pouvant aller où elle le veut, priant sans retenu. Elle n'aura plus jamais à s'inquiéter du fait que ses prières sont inefficaces. Et là j'ai soudain un déclic, je me tourne vers elle précipitamment et avant même d'ouvrir la bouche elle s'approche rapidement de moi. Elle est inquiète je le sens, elle me prend dans ses bras pour me faire comprendre qu'elle a compris ce que je pensais et pour nous rassurer tous les deux elle dit de son éternel voix douce.

- Oui, Suwa est encore attaqué par les démons, c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas que tu ailles plus loin que cette rivière.

- Mais...

- Je t'expliquerai tout je te le promet, mais le moment n'est pas encore venu.

Je ne rajoute donc rien et nous reprenons le chemin pour rentrer en silence, mais pas un silence pesant, un de ses silences où l'on se sent tellement bien qu'on n'a pas forcément besoin de mots.

Car, le plus important c'est que l'on soit ensemble, tous réunis comme avant et que plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Car, je n'ai pas envie de partir, pas tout de suite en tout cas, et pour la première fois depuis le début de notre voyage je n'ai pas envie que l'on retrouve la plume, ou du moins qu'on mette le plus de temps possibles pour la retrouver...

* * *

Yaya-Chan: Et voilàààààà les amis, le chapitre 2 est fini U_U

Fye: ...Je suis plus narrateur...Méchante, sans cœur. Pour la peine tu mérite aucune review.

Yaya-Chan: Naniiii? Mais pourquoi? J'ai été gentille pourtant, une fois toi une fois Kurogane ToT

Kuro: J'ai l'air d'un dépressif dans ton chapitre à toujours dire que c'est un rêve...

Yaya-Chan: Mais, c'est mieux. Comme ça sa intrigue tout le monde.

Fye: Et moi alors à rougir comme un con je passe pour quoi?

Kuro/Yaya-Chan: Pour que con que t'es.

Kuro: Bref, c'est pas trop mal quand même.

Kuro/Fye/Yaya-Chan (sortant des pancartes): Reviews c'est gratuit!


End file.
